Last Words
by Elisha-09
Summary: An extended cutscene... Leon's last words... It's a Leon fic though it doesn't seem like it...


Disclaimer: ToD, characters and other terms aren't mine, they're Namco's and Inomata Mutsumi's. . . Dialogues aren't mine either-they're all from the game. . . Seriously! [Hey, it took me thirty minutes to copy those dialogues! If you think I write too slowly. . . well, you're so damn right, and also, maybe because my hand's too tired from playing. . .] Well, so no more suing here now, right? *sigh* Good.  
  
Author's note: This is just an extended version of the cutscene before fighting Leon in the natural cave under Libra IV. I didn't change anything in the dialogues, but the fight scene is totally mine [sorry if it isn't good, I'm just a human, or at least, I was, the last time I checked. . .].  
  
. . . --***-- . . . . . . --***-- . . .  
  
Last Words. . .  
  
"Leon, what's wrong?" Hugo Gilchrist asked when he noticed Leon trailing behind. Leon looked down, avoiding Hugo's questioning eyes, and not uttering a word. Hugo continued, "You look as if you want to say something. It's fine with me if you don't come. I'll go through this myself." He paused, waiting for Leon to answer. Leon looked up when Hugo said, "You'll be left here to await your death. This woman will be with you, of course. Are you happy now?"  
  
Leon advanced forward, his quivering hands holding Chaltier's hilt. "You dirty, rotten. . ."  
  
"Why do you think I brought this woman?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "She's only a hostage." His face was cold and the tone of his voice as deadly. "Or did you forget the promise that you'd help me if I spared this woman's life?"  
  
Suddenly, Marian's voice echoed around the cave's walls, "Emilio, stop it! I don't care what happens to me! This is insane. . ."  
  
Hugo's hand gripped Marian's until the woman's hand turned white, "A hostage should be quiet. Or must I gag your mouth by force?"  
  
Leon drew Chaltier and glared at Hugo. "Don't you dare touch Marian!" he shouted in rage, and then he realized that Hugo had a crazy grin in his face. Leon suddenly remembered Marian's situation and sheathed back his Swordian. "Your right. I'll do anything if you save Marian's life."  
  
"Emilio. . ." Marian whispered helplessly.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, I'm glad we have an understanding. If you behave yourself, she won't have to die." Hugo grinned, "Why couldn't you be more understanding like this from the beginning, Emilio?"  
  
Leon stayed quiet as thoughts start to fill his head. He never really wanted to help Hugo. He never really meant to betray his ex-comrades-his 'friends'. But now, Hugo found a way to make Leon do as he wishes-Marian.  
  
"Well, never mind. . ." Hugo said, as something caught his attention from behind Leon, ". . .hmmm. . . I hear some unwelcome visitors. . ."  
  
Leon turned to face 'Hugo's unwelcome visitors' and was shocked to see Stahn and the others.  
  
"Be careful Stahn! Someone's there!" Dymlos warned. His master said as their group advanced, "Yeah! There they are!"  
  
"Hugo, wait a minute!" Rutee called.  
  
Rembrandt, who was standing beside Marian all this time, yelled, "Stop! Don't come any closer!"  
  
Leon looked back at Hugo, who had just ordered him, "Emilio, finish them!"  
  
"No! Stop!" Marian cried. Stahn recognized her voice and called back, "Marian!"  
  
"You, shut up!" Again, Hugo seized Marian's arm and pulled her into the darkness as Rembrandt followed them.  
  
Leon, however, stayed behind. "Leon, step aside!' Stahn ordered the younger man.  
  
"Leon! ! Don't you understand what's going on? !" Garr said when Leon didn't move a bit on Stahn's orders.  
  
Finally, Leon sighed and said, "It is you who doesn't understand." "What? !" Garr asked, baffled.  
  
"You were used by Hugo." He unsheathed Chaltier and then continued, "He used you to get the Eye of Atamoni from Lydon. Everything has happened according to his plan." Then Chaltier added, "Well, with the exception of all of you coming here."  
  
Suddenly, Dymlos cried, "Chaltier! You traitor!" Then Atwight accused, "You knew everything!" Clemente backed up, "You fool, have you lost your mind? !"  
  
"Say whatever you want. But it's out of control now." Chaltier said, his voice composed.  
  
"You have no right to say that!" Clemente snapped in fury.  
  
"You should acknowledge the fact that it is useless to go against the ancient ways." Chaltier said, voice still calm.  
  
"Shut up! Traitor!" Dymlos said, fighting the urge to send fireballs at Leon's Swordian.  
  
All of a sudden, Philia said, "Wait, Leon. Aren't you really the one who was used by Hugo?" "That's right! Wake up, Leon!" Stahn added.  
  
"Leon looked down at the ground, then he sighed and admitted, "You know, you're absolutely right." He looked up straight at Philia. "I am merely a disposable tool to Hugo."  
  
"No. . ." Philia whispered, her eyes pity for the boy standing in front of her.  
  
"How can you still be on Hugo's side knowing all of this?" Rutee asked. When Leon didn't answer, she continued, "Are you stupid? ! What were you thinking? !"  
  
"I'm not doing this for Hugo!" he snapped, "I'm doing this to protect the most important person to me!"  
  
"Important person?" Stahn asked, wondering who that person is.  
  
"Hey, what's with the heroics?" Rutee said, sounding bored.  
  
"Somebody who was abandoned like you can never truly understand." Leon said dryly, purple eyes fixed at Rutee.  
  
"What did you say? !" Rutee said, fighting to keep her voice even and stop trembling.  
  
"Rutee, he's trying to anger you." Garr said, wanting to stop Rutee from attacking the younger boy.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Rutee ordered him, and then pushed Stahn aside to approach Leon. "Leon! You'd better not say another word about me! ! !"  
  
Leon sighed again and shook his head, "Haven't you figured it out yet? You wouldn't be talking like this if you realized that you were abandoned by Hugo!"  
  
"What are you talking about? !" Rutee whispered as she backed away from him, her voice was now quivering incessantly.  
  
"Yes, you!"  
  
"What?" Rutee couldn't take her own purple eyes away from the boy before her, and yet, she can see in her mind how shocked her friends behind her are. They were just as puzzled as she is.  
  
"You were abandoned by Hugo." Leon explained, "Yes, you were abandoned along with Atwight. The Atwight your mother gave you!"  
  
"What are you talking about? !" Rutee asked, "There's no way you could know that kind of thing."  
  
"I'm Hugo's son." Leon said firmly.  
  
"What? !" Stahn exclaimed.  
  
"And the oldest daughter of Hugo and my mother, Chris Katrea, is. . ." two pair of purple eyes locked together as Rutee held her breath, ". . .you, Rutee!"  
  
Rutee shook her head disbelievingly as she let her fingers run through Atwight's sheath, "Atwight."  
  
"This, this is nonsense!" Atwight cried, her voice was also trembling.  
  
"Oh, you haven't told Rutee?"  
  
"Rutee, don't believe him!"  
  
Leon walked soundlessly towards Rutee, "You're so cold-hearted." Then he added, his voice mocking, "Well, my kind sister. . . Can you still kill me now?"  
  
Rutee didn't answer-she didn't know what to say, she didn't even know if she wanted to say anything. She only covered her ears with her hands, her tears streamed down her face as she let herself fall down the ground helplessly. She didn't know if she would believe what Leon had said.  
  
"Stop it Leon!" Stahn ordered, kneeling down to help Rutee up to her feet, "You've said enough already! Don't say anything else!"  
  
"Oh, how chivalrous, like a knight. It really suits you." Leon replied disdainfully.  
  
"What? !"  
  
Leon stood before Stahn and his sister, "Well, I can kill anyone. I'll kill my parents, brothers, or sisters to protect what's important to me!"  
  
Leon swung Chaltier down, just in time Stahn brought up Dymlos in defense. "Why, you little. . ." Stahn murmured, blocking Leon's series of futile slashes and fighting for his life.  
  
Stahn unexpectedly tripped on a small rock behind him. Taking advantage of his opponent's misfortune, Leon thrust his swordian directly towards Stahn's chest. Fortunately, Stahn was able to dodge Leon's attack just in time and only received a long gash on his right shoulder.  
  
Again, Leon started attacking Stahn, but this time, he was somewhat faster, and his blows are fairly stronger. Stahn, on the other hand, could barely keep his mind on the fight-he could still feel pain from his bleeding shoulder.  
  
"First aid!" Rutee cried, glowing Atwight in her hand. All of a sudden, the pain Stahn felt from his shoulder vanished, and regained all his lost strength.  
  
"Rutee. . ." Leon said grimly and forebodingly, yet, inside, he thought, I'm sorry. I don't have any choice. "Chal." "Are you sure, young master?" Chaltier asked, knowing what Leon plans to do. "Do it."  
  
Chaltier flashed, and suddenly, the ground below Rutee started to tremble. Rutee fell to the ground, as spikes appeared from the ground beneath and around her.  
  
"Rutee!" Stahn called, as he rushed to Rutee, who was now lying, nearly fainting, near Philia and Garr. Halfway there, he remembered Leon. He stopped and shouted, red in fury, "You. . . How dare you do that to your own sister?"  
  
"I told you before. I'd kill any one-even my own sister-to protect the most important person to me."  
  
Stahn lunged towards Leon and repeatedly slashed him. Leon started defending himself from Stahn's series of attacks by blocking Dymlos with Chaltier. After some time, Leon started to slow down, and was now breathing and sweating heavily. On the contrary, Stahn was still vigorous and still attacking. All of a sudden, Leon finally used up all of his energy to fight and dropped Chaltier. Unable to block Stahn's attacks without Chaltier, Dymlos sliced down Leon's chest, cutting through his favorite blue tunic.  
  
"Not yet. . ." Leon mumbled, limping towards the cave door where Hugo, Rembrandt, and Marian escaped. "It's not over yet."  
  
"Leon, stop." Stahn called.  
  
As if not hearing Stahn, he continued, "I can't let you come after me. . ."  
  
All of a sudden, the ground shook terribly, making all of them fall into the ground. "What's that? !" Stahn asked.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. . ." Leon laughed dryly, "It's started. Victory shall be mine. . ."  
  
"What? !"  
  
"The countdown to the end of the earth has started. Now, no one can stop it."  
  
Rocks started to fall from the cave's ceiling. "Oh no, it's falling!" Dymlos exclaimed. Then Clemente ordered, "Run, hurry!"  
  
"We can't turn our backs against the enemy!" Rutee reasoned. "We have to finish this first!" Stahn added.  
  
"You idiots! We don't have time!" Dymlos scolded.  
  
Philia started to panic, running around in circles, yelling, "Aaaahhh! Water!" Hearing this, all of them, with the exception of Leon, ran out of the cave, just in time, before the water came in from all around the place.  
  
Leon, however, just sat on the cave wall, his purple eyes closed, waiting for his time. Thoughts started to fill his mind again. I'm sorry, Rutee. I'm sorry, Marian. I thought we would be able to live together if I do all of this. . . I guess I was wrong. . . He felt coldness in his feet-the water was already there. Wearily, he said, "Ha, ha, ha. . . Farewell. . . Marian. . ."  
  
. . . --***-- . . . . . . --***-- . . .  
  
At last. . . finished! ! ! Again, sorry if the fight scene is lame, it's the best I could do. And if you're wondering why didn't Garr and Philia do anything in the fight, well, it's because they didn't help either when I was fighting Leon! [I was too busy using dragon blade to issue commands. But honestly, Leon's too easy for a boss, what a waste of an excellently formed character. . . tsk, tsk, tsk. . .]  
  
PS. Can anyone tell me who became the queen of Phandaria [Tales of Destiny3]? Just curious. 


End file.
